Skylanders in Equestria
by fanficmaster2.0
Summary: The young unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, finds an army of heroes from another world called Skylanders. They all befriend the Mane 6 and meet the princesses. This whole new adventure will take the ponies to an entirely new direction that will intertwine the destiny of the Mane 6 with the Skylanders. Genres: Romance, Sci-Fi, Equestria Girls, Comedy and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**_Arrival_**

The land of Equestria: a world of wonders, beautiful landscape and adventure. Ruled by Princess Celestia and Luna and protected by its greatest heroes, the Mane 6: Applejack of Honesty, Fluttershy of Kindness, Pinkie Pie of Laughter, Rarity of Generosity, Rainbow Dash of Loyalty, and Twilight Sparkle of _Magic_. The fate of Equestria has always rested on their hooves. But what if one day, they faced a more formidable threat from another world? That day is today.

Twilight was trotting towards her home with her number one assistant, and baby dragon, Spike. They have just left the market and were on their way home to make dinner. The night was silent and yet, the stars gave off cheerful hope. Twilight broke the silence.

"Okay, Spike." Twilight said. "Is that everything we need for dinner?"

"I think so, Twilight." Spike replied as he checked the checklist. "Milk, check; grass, check; cabbages, check; tomatoes, check; apples from Sweet Apple Acres, triple check."

"I'll take that as a yes." Twilight gave a small smile. "Let's just head back to the library and-"

Before Twilight could say anything, she saw eight stars. But these were no ordinary stars; instead of pure white, they glowed red, purple, green, cyan, blue, grey, yellow and brown. The eight stars then transformed into eight different symbols: a mountain, a gear, a gust of wind, a drop of water, a leaf, a set of flames, and an eight-tipped star. This did not lose the shock of Twilight, as well as it caught the attention of her number 1 assistant.

"W-what is _that?!_ " Spike asked in shock.

"I don't know, Spike." She replied. "But judging by its arrival a whole week after Nightmare Moon's return, it cannot be good."

Before anything else could happen, the eight symbols each separated into four beams of light, one of which is heading to the Golden Oaks Library. While the others landed in several random locations.

Twilight saw one of the purple beam crash through one of the windows of her home and galloped straight ahead. "Come on!" She exclaimed. "We have to find out what that light was!"

"Or… we can just stay out here 'til morning." Spike gave a nervous as Twilight glared at him. "Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" He gave in and jumped on top on Twilight's back before they continued running back home to see what that light show was about.

* * *

Fluttershy was sleeping in her bed with her pet bunny, Angel, cuddled up next to her. This young pegasus was a shy, timid mare who isn't really much of a loudspeaker, if you know what I mean. When ever she was in the face of danger, she'd run in the opposite direction, where it's safer. But even if she's a bit scared of everything, she can also be really brave whenever her friends are endanger. She always manages to find the courage she needs to help. Anyway, the mare and bunny suddenly awoke from her slumber when they heard a crashing sound in the main living area.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said before hearing grunts and groans. "W-who's there?" She almost whispered as she and Angel got out of bed and tip-toed to the source.

She approached her door, opened it a crack to see who or what was in her home. She saw one of the walls turned to rubble, as if something just blasted through, and there was a crater in the floor. She saw a red claw grabbing the edge of the hole and lifted its owner out. And when Fluttershy saw whatever it is, her mouth dropped in a bit of fear.

Standing in the room was a green dragon which looked like it was made of plants. The tail resembled a leaf, it had yellow horns on its head and spikes going down the spine. Its eyes were red with yellow irises and were not slitted, but round, which was odd for a dragon.

"Oh, my goodness!" She squeaked in fear, accidentally catching the green dragon's attention.

The green dragon approached the door as Fluttershy and Angel tried to hide themselves in her mane. Her began to shake as she heard the door being pulled open. The door was now completely open and the dragon saw Fluttershy as she grasped herself in her front hooves. What the dragon saw was not a violent beast, but a rather shy, gentle, kind creature.

The dragon tapped Fluttershy's shoulder to get her attention. "Excuse me." He spoke in a french accent as Fluttershy peeked out her mane a bit. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Oh…" Fluttershy slightly gasped at the dragon's concern as she began to stand up. "I am… I am fine. Thank you for asking."

"Not a problem." He replied. "But if you don't mind, I would like to know where I am."

"Oh, well, you're in my cabin." She answered.

"I can see that, but I was talking about which world." He explained specifically.

"Oh…" Fluttershy retracted in embarrassment." Well, you're in Equestria."

The dragon's eyes widened at that last word. "Equestria?!" He exclaimed before circling around the room. "How can that be? I thought it was just a-!" He stopped circling to see Fluttershy scratching her hind legs. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Camo."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Camo." Fluttershy said. "My name is Fluttershy and this is my pet bunny, Angel." She introduced herself and her rabbit as Angel crawled out of her mane.

"Nice to meet you both." Camo said. "And if what you say is true, I'm going to have to find the protectors of this world." He said as he ran out the broken wall.

"WAIT! Where are you going?!" Fluttershy shouted as she galloped after him.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was snoring in her bed in a cloud near Ponyville. She always liked being close to her friends so she could help them. She was always the loyal type. However, sometimes her popularity and quick racing skills go to her head, making her think like she's 20% cooler than others. But even though she be a bit self absorbed, she means really well.

A loud crashing sound in her room woke her from her slumber as she fell out of her cloudy bed. She got back on her hooves and rubbed her head, waiting for the dizziness to disappear. Once she could see clearly, she noticed a large crater in the center of the room, dark smoke emitting from it.

"What the heck?" She said as she approached the crater. Once she was close enough, she could almost see a small statue-like object, which resembled a turtle with spikes riding a tornado on a cloud-like pedestal.

"What's that supposed to be?" She asked herself before the small statue began to glow. The statue then shattered like glass in a flash of light as Rainbow Dash took cover. Once the light died down, Rainbow Dash peeked out from her hiding spot. She looked at the crater and before anything else happened, a reptilian claw reached out, shocking her, before she snapped out of it and came out of hiding and got into a battle-ready stance.

"Don't even think it, monster!" She exclaimed.

"Monster?" A voice came from the crater, which was soon revealed to be the turtle creature, only not a statue. "What monster?"

"What the..." Rainbow Dash gasped as she stood up straight and stared at the large turtle creature, a bit surprised that it wasn't a small statue anymore. "Who the heck are you?"

"Me? The question is who are you." The turtle shot back.

"You're the one trespassing on pegasus territory, bub!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Hmm... Well played." The turtle said. "The name's Warnado."

"Rainbow Dash, the coolest pony you'll ever meet here in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said as he bean to calm down.

"Ponyville?" Warnado echoed. "Don't know any place like that in Skylands."

"Uh, Sky-what now?" Rainbow Dash raised a brow with a hint of suspicion.

"Wait. You never heard of it?" Warnado asked in surprise. "How could you not have heard of it?"

"Well, for one thing, this is Equestria, not... uh... wherever you're from." Rainbow Dash pointed out, shocking the blue turtle.

"WHAT!?" He shouted as he got in Rainbow's face. "You mean to tell me that I'm not in Skylands anymore?!"

"Uh..." Rainbow Dash began to answer. "...I guess so."

"Then I need to find a way back home fast!" Warnado exclaimed as he curled up into his shell and spun. As he spun, the tornado that was once beneath him as a statue appeared and surrounded his entire body. Rainbow Dash stared in utter shock at this ability, her mouth literally hitting the ground as the tornado mad it's exit stage up, through the hole Warnado made.

"Sweet Celestia!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I gotta go after him before he reaches town. Who knows what he's gonna do?!" Rainbow Dash then spread her wings and took off after him, leaving a rainbow streak behind.

* * *

Rarity was up late at her house and fashion store-the Carousal Boutique. She had an order to take care of and a lot of work to do in the morning since mares come from everywhere to buy her creations. She knows this is a difficult job, but she's also aware that this very job pays very well. But when it comes to her friends, she always willing to help them anyway she can without asking for anything in return. She can as generous as she is beautiful, but she is still unaware a certain young dragon has a crush on her.

When Rarity was about to pack up the last of her order, she heard a little girl scream from downstairs. Her eyes widened in shock before speaking up.

"Sweetie Belle?" She said before a little filly came galloping into the room and wrapped her hooves around the mare's leg. "Sweetie Belle! What in Equestria is wrong?"

"Rarity, there's a big rock monster downstairs!" Sweetie Belle replied in utter terror. "I think it wants to eat me!"

Rarity looked at her little sister with a dumbfounded look as she said, "Sweetie Belle, are sure you didn't have a bad dream? Because a rock monster doesn't make any sense."

"I know what I saw, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle shot back. "It appeared after a small toy shattered in a flash of brown light."

"Sure you did." Rarity said sarcastically before hearing something breaking and some grunting from downstairs, which got her attention. "But... maybe we'll go and see for ourselves."

"Good idea." Sweetie Belle said as she and Rarity held hooves and trotted down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, the two ponies poked their heads out of the entrance, trying to see what all the commotion was coming from. At first they saw nothing, but then Rarity and Sweetie Belle heard more grunting from the room where all the available clothes are. The two gulped before trotting over to the very room and peeked inside. Rarity gasped slightly when she saw Sweetie Belle's 'dream' standing there. It was a hunchback rock monster with yellow-orange eyes, green rocky texture, and emeralds instead of hands and as shoulder armor.

"What in Equestria..." Rarity began before the rock monster jumped. Rarity then closed her mouth with her hoof as the monster faced them. "Oh... um... hello..." Rarity stuttered.

"You two live here?" He simply asked, surprisingly in a nonthreatening voice. Rarity's fear began to fade a little, but she and Sweetie Belle were still a bit terrified.

"Y-yes." Rarity answered. "We do live here, but who are you?"

"The name's Prism Break." He answered before shouting. "And who are you two?"

"Well... my name's Rarity, and this is my little sister Sweetie Belle." Rarity answered again.

Prism Break looked at the two ponies, especially the little filly. He knows her from her screaming and running away as soon as she saw him. The rock creature then approached Sweetie Belle and spoke up as she shook a little bit.

"Sorry." He simply apologized, surprising Sweetie Belle.

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier." Prism Break pointed out. "I figured my appearance gave a bit of a scare back there."

"Oh, well, thank you for apologizing." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"You're welcome." Prism Break replied. "But one more question: where am I and how did I get here?"

Neither Sweetie Belle nor Rarity knew how to answer that question. Not once have they ever seen anything like this creature in Equestria. In fact, they don't think any pony has seen anything like him before. In this case, Prism Break is one of a kind here.

"Well..." Sweetie Belle began to answer. "... I don't know where you came from, but I did a small toy that looked like you come flying in through the window. Then you appeared as the toy hit the ground."

"Wait. I was a toy?" Prism Break asked in surprise.

"Um... yeah." Sweetie Belle gulped.

"I must've shrunk and froze up while I was travelling across space." Prism Break assumed. "But that would mean I'm not in Skylands anymore!"

"Excuse me, but... Skylands?" Rarity questioned with a raised brow.

"It's my home world." Prism answered before it donned on him. "Speaking of which, what world am I in now?"

"Well, my rock-shelled friend, you would right happen to be in the world of unicorns, pegasi and Earth ponies: Equestria." Rarity replied, shocking Prism Break.

"Wait, where?!" The rock golem exclaimed before a green flame came through the window before transforming into a note. Rarity picked up the note and saw that it was from a friend of hers.

"It's from Twilight." She said as she read the message. "She says she and Spike saw a shooting star coming our way. My guess that was you they saw coming down at us."

"Maybe, Ms. Rarity." Prism Break agreed.

"Please, call me Rarity." The unicorn said before she continued reading. "She also says that more shooting stars were scattered across or around Ponyville. Some of them in the Everfree Forest." That last sentence made Prism Break's eyes widen in shock.

"That must be Spyro and the others!" He exclaimed.

"Spyro? Who's Spyro?" Sweetie Belle asked with a raised brow.

"No time to explain!" Prism Break said as he ran towards the door. "Right now, I need to find my team!"

Prism Break ran out the door-or should I say ran over the door because of him breaking them down-and sped off to find this 'team' of his. Rarity turned to her little sister and said, "Sweetie Belle, head to your room. I'm going after that walking pile of rocks."

"But Rarity-!" Sweetie Belle began to object.

"No buts!" Rarity cut her off as she followed the rock golem.

"Aw." Sweetie Belle groaned in disappointment.

* * *

Back at the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight and Spike have already arrived to see what hit their home. Once they were inside, they saw barely anything was damaged, save for the floor which now had a giant crater in it. Twilight was relieved that none of her books were damaged, butshe hid her relief, knowing that whatever was in the crater is more Important at the moment. She looked down at Spike, and the young drake looked back at his unicorn friend with a terrified look on his face. He wanted nothing to do with whatever the crater held within, but he knew Twilight would want to find out all about it. To avoid checking it out, he spoke up.

"Uh... maybe... we should, I don't know..." Spike stuttered in fear. "...leave whatever's in there... in there."

Twilight rolled her eyes at the baby dragon. "Honestly, Spike." She said. "Where's your sense of investigating?"

"Back in Canterlot... where it belongs!" Spike shook in fear before the crater began to glow bright purple. "W-What's happening?!"

"Let's find out." Twilight said in determination as she slowly trotted over to the glowing crater. The young mare peeked over the edge of the hole, trying to see what was the source of the glowing. She saw a small statue of a dragon on bronze pedestal with stars and monos, but before she could describe it even further, the object began to crack. The cracks seemed to let out some kind of energy that increased the glow of the statue, as if something powerful wanted out really badly. More cracks appeared on the object until it looked like it was about to break, and Twilight did not like where this was going.

"DUCK!" Twilight shouted as she jumped away from the crater and covered her eyes as Spike turned around and shielded his own eyes.

The then heard a loud booming sound, like a stone breaking apart into a thousand tiny pieces after being hit by something. Twilight and Spike then uncovered their eyes, and turned back to the crater. The two looked at each other in relief-a little freaked out but in relief-before hearing a groaning sound, startling Spike as he clung to Twilight's front-right hoof and chattered his teeth.

"W-W-W-W-What was that?!" He panicked as Twilight stared at the crater, standing there with a battle-ready stance and her horn lit-up like a firecracker.

"I don't know, Spike, but whatever is inside that crater, I'm not gonna let it hurt you or my friends." She said, her eyes still locked-on the crater.

More groaning came from the crater, and Twilight didn't need to wait long to see what the source of the groaning was. The two saw a purple claw reach out of the hole and grabbed the edge, followed by another claw. Twilight was ready to blast this... _thing_ back to where came from, but she was not prepared to see what it actually was. The creature pulled itself out of the hole, and it's appearance shocked Twilight-it was a dragon, but unlike any dragon she has seen before. It had a purple body and wings with orange-yellow scales from his neck and down between his legs, red irises in his eyes, and orange-yellow horns with an end of a tail, spikes going down from his head to his tail, and wing vertebra to match in color. The dragon shook its head to get his thoughts straight before noticing Twilight and Spike standing a few feet away from him.

"Um... hi." The purple dragon spoke up as he waved his claw as Twilight then stood up straight before backing away slowly. "No!"

Twilight froze in fear at the dragon's yelling before he spoke up. "Sorry for yelling." He apologized. "Please, don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Twilight and Spike didn't know what to think right now. At first, they thought he was trying to to trick them, but his voice sounded sincere and kind-not the usual attributes for a dragon here in Equestria-as he looked at them with smile. The two looked at each other for a second before turning back to the purple dragon and spoke up.

"W-W-W-Who are you?" Twilight stuttered. "Where are you from?"

"The name's Spyro." The purple dragon replied. "And before I answer that question, you are you two?"

"Oh, well, my name's Twilight-Twilight Sparkle." Twilight answered. "And this is Spike, my number-1 assistant."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, Twilight and Spike." Spyro said. "But where am I exactly?"

"Oh you're in our place." Spike replied. "The Golden Oaks Library."

"The Golden Oaks Library?" Spyro raised a brow. "I know a lot of libraries in Skylands, but I definitely know for sure there's no place called Golden Oaks."

"Skylands?" Twilight and Spike raised a brow.

"You say that like you don't know what our own world is." Spyro said. "Why's that?"

Twilight didn't know how to respond. She read about a lot of places and legends about different worlds, but Skylands... that was something completely new to her. She didn't want to say anything, but she spoke any way.

"Probably because..." She hesitated to speak. "...This isn't Skylands... you're... in Equestria..."

Spyro's eyes widened for a second as he said, "I'm in where now?"

"Equestria." Twilight repeated.

"Equestria?" Spyro asked. "You mean to tell me that I'm not in Skylands anymore, but in a completely different world that most of my world thought was a legend?"

"Yes." Twilight answered. "I never even heard of this 'Skylands' before..." Twilight then paused before realizing what the purple dragon just said. "Wait, your world thought our world was just a legend?"

"Yep." Spyro said. "A lot of the people did, but I was always so interested in the stories about it from Master Eon."

"Master Eon?" Twilight raised a brow. "Who's that?"

"Um... I think it might be a bit... complicated for you to understand." Spyro replied. "Anyway, do you know how I got here in the first place?"

"...Well, I don't know how you wound up here, but I can tell you this: Spike and I were heading back here from buying some food." Twilight began. "But just when we were near the library, we saw these eight symbols in sky, and they each separated into four objects and fell down to the ground different locations. And you were one of those objects."

"Really?" Spyro asked before looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, well, that explains the hole in the ceiling."

Spyro wasn't lying-there was definitely hole that was broken from the outside up on the roof.

"Yeah, when we found you, you were like some kind of small statue." Spike finished.

"Small statue?" Spyro raised a brow before gasping. "Wait! You mentioned there were other objects that fell from the sky, right?"

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Twilight asked.

"Those objects must've been the rest of the Skylanders." Spyro hypothesized, further confusing Twilight and Spike.

"Skylanders?" Twilight said.

"What are Skylanders?" Spike asked, but before Spyro could answer, another voice spoke up.

"Hey Twilight, Spike!" A pink Earth pony with goofy hair-obviously Pinkie Pie-zoomed into the room. Pinkie then turned her head and saw Spyro and zoomed right over to him, getting into his personal space and making him lean back a bit. "And I see you also made a new friend. My name's Pinkie Pie. You must be Spyro. Wait 'til we throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' PARTY!"

Same old Pinkie. As the wielder of the Element of Laughter, she the hyper-optimistic one out of her friends, throwing parties on multiple occasions: birthdays, celebrations, festivals-you name it, she'll make it happen. Although, sometimes her sense of humor can go a little too far, especially in serious situations. But even so, it's her job to put a smile on everyone's face, and she always loves doing so.

"Uh, can't wait to see it, but..." Spyro spoke up. "...How'd you know my name?"

"And what did you mean when you said we also made a new friend?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Spike also asked.

"Oh I met a friend of Spyro's." Pinkie answered. "He was so cute, I couldn't even say no to him when he asked for help."

"Wait, a friend of mine?" Pyro raised a brow. "Who would that be?"

"Spyro?"

The purple dragon's eyes widened at the sound that familiar yet squeaky voice. He turned his head and a saw a familiar creature-a giant blue grub worm on four three-clawed feet with yellow spikes on his back, three blue and red antennas on one point on his forehead, two sharp teeth each on the top and bottom of his mouth, and green eyes instead of white. Pyro knew who this was...

"Wrecking Ball!" Pyro claimed as he ran over to the big bug.

"Spyro!" Wrecking Ball replied. "I was worried about you."

"Same here, Wreck." Spyro said, relieved to see his friend alive.

"Um..."

Spyro heard Twilight's numbing and turned around to see her giving off a weak smile. Pyro then realized hadn't properly introduce his friend to them.

"Oh right!" He said. "Twilight, Spike, meet my friend Wrecking Ball." He then turned to introduce Wrecking Ball to the others. "Wrecking Ball, this Twilight, Spike, and you've already met Pinkie."

"Nice to meet you all." Wrecking Ball said with wide grin before his stomach grumbled.

"You hungry again, Wreck?" Spyro asked.

"Uh, not this time." Wrecking Ball said before his cheeks puffed up and he spat out something, unfortunately hitting Spike in the face.

"Ew, gross." He complained as he tried wipe it off before...

"Don't touch the wings." Spike placed his claw down at the sound of the voice. The spit that hit Spike then began to move before it removed itself from his face, revealing itself to be an insect. The insect then shook off the saliva, revealing his true colors-literally- as golden dragonfly with arms.

"Ugh!" The dragonfly groaned in disgust. "Next time, I'm going with Spyro, okay, Wrecking Ball?"

"Heh, sorry, Sparx." The grub worm apologized as Spyro's face lit up with excitement.

"Sparx?!" He exclaimed. "You're here too?"

"Yeah, that explosion must've sent us far." Sparx replied. "Where are we anyway?"

"Equestria." Spyro said.

"What? You mean that made-up place full of ponies?" The dragonfly said before noticing Twilight and Pinkie giving him a glare-or at least Twilight was glaring. "Oh, uh... no offense."

"None taken." Twilight said bluntly.

"Sorry about my brother Sparx." Spyro apologized. "He can be a bit of blabbermouth at times."

"Wait, that dragonfly is your brother?" Spike asked.

"Well, his family raised me-it's a long story." Spyro explained. "Let's just say we were born on the same day, so it technically makes us twin brothers."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sparx interjected. "You said you wouldn't bring that up."

"Sorry, Sparx." Spyro said before hearing a loud scream. "What was that?!"

"It came from outside!" Twilight exclaimed as the two ponies, the two dragons, and the two insects ran outside. Once they all made it out the door, they saw a large blue turtle with spikes on his shell in front of a small yellow filly with a pink bow in her mane. The poor thing seemed terrified, but Spyro knew how to handle this as he sighed deeply.

"What is that thing?" Twilight said in a bit of panic.

"Don't worry, Twilight." Spyro calmed her down. "Wrecking Ball and I got this."

"Yeah, just wait here." Wrecking Ball agreed as he and Spyro walked over to the giant turtle. Spyro then cleared his throat loudly, catching the turtle's attention and making him see the dragon and grub worm.

"Spyro?" The turtle gasped. "Wrecking Ball? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's us ,Warnado." Spyro reassured the turtle before turning his attention to the terrified filly. The purple dragon slowly walked over to the pony and reached out his claw. The filly was too terrified to see what we was going to do, so adjusted herself into a ball, her face hidden in hooves. Spyro felt sympathy for the little creature-he knew she was terrified, and he knew he had to show her he wasn't a threat. Spyro reached out again gently petted the filly's head, making her look up at him in curiosity.

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"It's okay." Spyro said calmly. "I'm not gonna hurt you, and neither will Warnado or Wrecking Ball."

The little filly was reluctant, but she eventually stood back up on her four hooves, no longer showing fear. The purple dragon smiled and was followed by the turtle and grub worm as Twilight and the others joined in. Twilight then spoke up.

"Apple Bloom?" She said in confusion. "What are you doing up this late at night?"

"Oh, hey Twilight, Pinkie Pie." Apple Bloom said. "I didn't mean to scream like that, but I was running from somethin' I saw in the orchard, then I ran into this big turtle."

"Orchard?" Spyro echoed. "What orchard?"

"Oh she's talking about Sweet Apple Acres." Spike replied. "It makes the best apples and best apple cider."

"You bet they do!"

The group heard a voice that was familiar to Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom and Pinkie. The group of creatures looked up and saw a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. The ponies all knew this mare as...

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said in more confusion.

"Was following Warnado here." Rainbow Dash replied as the others looked at him.

"Yeah, I landed in her house." Warnado said sheepishly. "Anyway, what did you see in the orchard?"

"It looked something like a green lizard on two legs muscles, and sharp teeth." Apple Bloom said, making the non-pony creatures' eyes widen.

"Wait, did it happen to have two boomerangs, red spikes on its head and have been wearing armor?" The purple dragon asked as he, Warnado, and Wrecking Ball knew what it was-or who it was.

"Yeah, when I saw it, I ran as fast as I could in the other way." Apple Bloom said before realizing something. "Wait. How'd ya know all that?"

Spyro and his two friends looked at each other before speaking in unison as an answer. "Dino-Rang."

"Dino-Rang?" The ponies said before another voice spoke up.

"Someone mention me?" The voice asked from a nearby alley that the others looked towards. A green dino-like creature stepped out of the alley's shadow-wearing brown and gold armor, and weilding two boomerangs-which was assumed to be the source of the voice as he spoke up.

"Hey, hey!" The dinosaur said as he recognized the dragon, turtle, grub worm and dragonfly. "If it ain't Spyro, Wrecking Ball, Warnado and Sparx the dragonfly! Good to see you all again, mates!"

"You too, Dino Boy." Warnado said as Dino-Rang approached the group. Once the dinosaur noticed the ponies, he decided to introduce himself.

"Good day, mates." Dino-Rang said. "The name's Dino-Rang."

"Nice to meet you." Twilight said. "My name's Twilight Sparkle, and thee are my friends-Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and I believe you're familiar with Apple Bloom."

Dino-Rang looked over to Apple Bloom and immediately recognized her from earlier. "Yeah." He answered. "You're the one that found me out there and ran away once ya saw me."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Apple Bloom apologized sheepishly before Dino-Rang placed his clawed hand on her head.

"No need to apologize, mate." He said.

"Bloom!" a voice familiar to the ponies and Spike called out.

"That's Applejack!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "She must've heard me screamin' earlier."

"Maybe." Wrecking Ball said as he rolled towards the source of the voice. He then saw an orange mare who the ponies all knew as Applejack.

Applejack, being the wielder of Honesty, is one pony who is to never lie. She always tells the truth to her friends, even her times of need. However, there are times when she tries to lie her way out of things, but it all backfires whenever she makes a face. In other wors even though she's a bad liar, she's a really good friend.

Applejack looked down and saw Wrecking Ball right in front of him.

"What the hay!" Applejack gasped. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Wrecking Ball." Wrecking Ball answered.

"I see, but have you seen my sister Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked.

"Right over there." Wrecking Ball pointed with is small claw, making Aj look in that direction and saw her little sister.

"Apple Bloom!" She exclaimed as she galloped over to her sister and hugged her tightly. "I heard ya screamin' in the orchard, but I couldn't find ya." Applejack then noticed her friends with the other creatures and Wrecking Ball before releasing her sister. "Uh, what's happening here and who are these guys?"

"Spyro." The purple dragon answered.

"Dino-Rang."

"Sparx."

"Warnado."

"Wait, do ya'll know anyone named Slam Bam, Ignitor, Terrafin and Bash?" Applejack asked the group, making the non-ponies eyes widen in shock.

"You called, Aj?" A voice spoke up and the group all turned to see a four-armed yeti, a shark creature with rocky scales on his arms, a dragon with no wings, but with a morning star on his tail, an some kind of knight with nothing but fire inside of him.

"Guys?" Spyro gasped as he, Sparx, Dino-Rang, Warnado, and Wrecking Ball went over to them. "You're all okay!"

"Why wouldn't we be, Spyro?" The shark-man asked before he and the others noticed the five ponies and dragon.

"I see you found some civilians here." The fire knight said.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." The yeti suggested as he went over to the civilians. "The name's Slam Bam. What're your names?"

"I'm Twilight." Twilight said. "This is Spike, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and you already met Applejack."

"Nice to meet you all." The fire knight spoke up as he lifted his flaming blade. "I'm Ignitor, fair maidens and fellow."

"My name's Bash." The rock dragon said."

"And I'm Terrafin!" The shark exclaimed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Twilight spoke up before remembering something. "Wait, Spyro, you still need to answer my question from earlier-what exactly are Skylanders?"

"Skylanders?" The ponies all echoed.

"Oh, that's easy." Spyro said. "That's what me, Warnado, Dino-Rang and the others are."

"What you guys are?" Rainbow raised a brow. "Warnado, didn't you say you were from a place called Skylands?"

"That's right, Rainbow Dash." The turtle replied.

"What's Skylands?" Apple Bloom asked.

"A world of magic of floating islands and a sea of clouds." The group then heard another voice and turned towards its source-a rock golem with crystals for hands.

"Prism Break!" Spyro exclaimed in joy. "You made it."

"Yep, and I'm not alone." Prism Break said as a three more figures stepped out of the shadows, turning out to be Rarity, Fluttershy and a plant dragon.

"Camo!" Spyro's smile grew.

"Rarity?" Twilight said in confusion. "Fluttershy? What are you two doing out here?"

"Well..." Fluttershy began. "...Camo landed in my house and after some talking, he ran towards Ponyville, where we eventually found Prism Break."

"With Rarity following him." Camo finished.

"What about you, Prism Break?" Terrafin asked the rock golem.

"I was told by Rarity that I crashed into her place." Prism Break said. "When she and her sister found me and explained where I was, I took off to find you guys. Then I found Fluttershy and Camo right before we found you guys."

"Are you guys Skylanders too?" Spike asked.

"Yep." Camo nodded. "On a more serious matter, where are the others?"

"I don't know, Camo." Spyro replied. "But we need to find them ASAP before Kaos takes over."

"Chaos?" Twilight repeated. "What chaos?"

"No, not that kind of chaos, I mean Kaos." Spyro cleared up. "K-A-O-S."

"That guy still owes me five dollars!" Terrafin exclaimed.

"Kaos is a pony?" Rainbow asked.

"No, he's more like a... um..." Spyro was about to explain, but before he could, Spike burped out a scroll from his green fire.

Twilight grasped the scroll with her magic before opening and reading it.

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _I sense that something of great power has come to Equestria, and I just received a message from Ponyville showing eight symbols in the sky that separated into four objects each, falling down to Equestria. I want to know if you're alright. Be careful, my student-whatever has entered our world, it's very powerful._

 _Your mentor,_

 _Princess Celestia_

"Princess Celestia?" The Skylanders all echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, she's in charge of all order in Equestria." Spike explained.

"My guess she was alarmed when you SKylander fellas fell from the sky." Applejack suggested.

"Maybe, Applejack." Twilight agreed as she grabbed a pen and sheet of paper with her magic. "I better let her know that we're alright, and what-er... who we found."

Twilight started writing down her reply to Princess Celestia.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I am alright, and so are my friends, and we know what fell from those eight symbols. They call themselves the Skylanders and they come from another world that also has magic. Whoever they are, I don't know why they're here, or how they even got here in the first place. But I'll let you know that they're not here to hurt us. Anyway, write back to me as soon as you can._

 _Your faithful student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

With one last stroke of the pen, Twilight rolled the message into a scroll and let Spike grab it. Once he had a hold of it, the baby dragon breathed green fire upon it in one blow, surprising the Skylanders as the flames traveled to Canterlot.

"Whoa." Sparx said in surprise. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Spike's fire is enchanted to send messages to any pony, anywhere in Equestria." Twilight explained. "I wonder how she takes this news."

"My guess she'll be quite surprised at this development." Ignitor replied.

"Agreed." Spyro said. "But in the meantime, we should find our friends."

"I couldn't agree more." Warnado nodded. "But where do we start, I mean, they could be anywhere."

"Not exactly..." Twilight began to speak, getting the others curious.

"What do ya mean 'not exactly'?" Dino-Rang asked as Twilight teleported a map to he with her magic.

"You see, before I galloped back home, I saw that when your symbols separated, they four from each landed in some locations." Twilight explained as she showed the map to everyone. "And judging by their trajectory, I'd say they all landed in these three locations-the Everfree Forest, the Castle of the Royal Sisters, and near the mountain that Canterlot stands on."

"But how are we gonna find them if they're all scattered, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Easy, there are nineteen of us, and three locations that are the most possible places they'll be in." Twilight answered, and Spike and the other ponies didn't like what she saying.

"Twi." Applejack spoke up. "What exactly are ya saying? You're not saying we should split up, are you?"

"We have to Applejack." Twilight replied. "It's the quickest way to find them."

"Yes, darling, but do really think that's a good idea?" Rarity said in a bit of concern.

"I agree with Rarity-I prefer not to be away from my friends for so long." Fluttershy agreed with her generous friend.

"Don't worry, every pony, as long as we each stick together as a group, I believe we can find them and return the Skylanders to their home." Twilight reassured them before looking at the Skylanders, who almost all them smiled, mostly because nobody here can see Ignitor's face, and they all nodded in agreement. "Hopefully it won't take long until morning."

"I hope so." Spike said as he let out a yawn. "So... who goes where...*yawn*... exactly?"

"I think it should be six per party." Twilight said. Big mistake there, Twilight.

"PARTY!? WHERE!? WHY-WASN'T-I-INVITED!?" Pinkie Pie shouted in panic. "I-need-to-find-some-more-party-favors-so-every-pony-will-have-the-best-'Right-Back-at-You'-Party-EVER!"

The Skylanders couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the mare's enthusiasm. Twilight and the others just rolled their eyes as they smiled at her before she said, "Anyway, Spike, Applejack and I will head to the location near Canterlot Mountain, accompanied by Spyro, Sparx, and Bash." Twilight then turned to the orange Earth pony. "Rainbow Dash, you and Pinkie Pie take Wrecking Ball, Warnado, Terrafin and Camo into the Everfree Forest." And then to the white mare. "And Rarity, you and Fluttershy will take Ignitor, Prism Break, and Slam Bam to the Castle of the Royal Sisters."

Hearing those words made Fluttershy freeze up as she stuttered, "C-C-C-Castle of the... R-R-Royal..."

It wasn't long before the shy pegasus fainted, concerning the Skylanders.

"Is, uh... is she alright?" Spyro asked.

"She'll be fine; she always faints when it comes to something scary." Applejack answered. "Any who, let's get moving, y'all!"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed, hoping it wasn't very loud because of every pony sleeping before walking away, Twilight's team heading to the train station and Rainbow Dash's ad Rarity's team went towards the Everfree forest, since it both there locations were in the same direction.

"Wait for me!" Apple Bloom called out as she galloped towards Twilight's group, trying to catch up with them. When Apple heard her she turned around and stuck her hoof out, sipping the filly in her tracks.

"Whoa there, Bloom!" Applejack said. "The only place you'll be heading is home."

"But big sis, I wanna help." Apple Bloom said.

"Sorry, little sis, but no means no." Applejack shot back.

"But Applejack-!"

"No buts!" Applejack cut off her sister as she pointed towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Now march, little filly. March!"

"Hmph!" Apple Bloom huffed as she started to stomp back home with a frown.

Applejack watch as Apple Bloom walked away, and as soon as she was far away enough, Apple went back to her group. It was then that they realized that the groups were now already far away from each other, searching for more of these Skylanders. That was a word every pony had in their minds; who were these Skylanders, and what is this Skylands?

* * *

Within the shining walls of the castle of Canterlot, Princess Celestia was finishing up writing down some notes. Although she had a smile on her face, her mind was deeply telling her to be concerned for her student Twilight. She was waiting for her student to reply to her message, hoping to find out if she and her friends were all right, but her patience was going to a level in which her concern was way up.

Celestia took a break from writing down her notes and stared out the window. She got back onto her hooves and trotted over to the outside of the window. She stared down at Ponyville, the home her most faithful student, wondering what has happened to her as she thought, 'Twilight, I hope you're alright.'

Before Celestia could turn back around to her room, a green flame appeared and turned into a scroll. Celestia grasped the scroll with her magic before unrolling and reading it. Once she read it, she gasped in excitement...

...It was the message Twilight just sent to her, reassuring the princess that everything is fine.

Celestia then continued reading before raising a brow. True, she was relieved to find out her student was fine, but the word 'Skylanders' is what caught her eye really. She gave the word some thought before gasping in realization.

"Skylanders?!" She exclaimed before galloping back inside, towards a bookcase. There, she skimmed through every single book until one caught her eye: _The Legends of Skylands_ by Starswirl the Bearded.

"Of course!" She exclaimed again. "Why didn't I see this coming? I need to find out more about these Skylanders, and there home world."

The sun princess then opened the book and began to read it as she sat down, hoping to find out what's really happening.

* * *

 _A/N: I worked hard on this chapter, with all the thinking, remembering things_ _that were deleted, and trying to find out how this goes down. I'm going to basing this story off the main games, the tv series, and the movies. And if you don't like it, please, don't comment._

 _And just so you know, in future chapters, the Wonderbolt who is called Spitfire will now be called Fire Flight, because one of the Skylanders Superchargers characters has that name and when the two Spitfires meet, it will probably be confusing._

 _Anyway, here's the Skylander of the day:_

 _Spyro!_

 _"All fired up!"_

 _Biography: "Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently—the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy—and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally."_

 _Abilities:_

 _-Fire Blast_

 _-Dragon Ram_

 _-Flight_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is fanficmaster2.0 with a new update on Skylanders in Equestria. Now, you're probably all thinking that I take so long to write these stories-and I'll admit, that is true-but it is rather hard to focus these days, plus I'm having a bit of writer's block with some other story ideas. Anyway, here's the new chapter below. I hope you all find it** **enjoyable. And I don't care about any negative comments; it's my story, and I find the way that it is is good. (Still a bit of a rookie here, but hey, I'm just typing for the pleasure of imagination.) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Ch.2: The Search and Meeting the Sisters**_

Twilight, Spike and Applejack were in the area near Canterlot Mountain, accompanied by Spyro, Sparx and Bash. Earlier that night, the two ponies, the three dragons and the one dragonfly had agreed with the rest of the Mane 6 and non-ponies to search for these Skylanders. They all thought it would be best and quicker to find them all this way, even though the ponies were a bit reluctant to do so. But there were two ways to look at this: one, they were all traveling in three groups of six so they can watch each others backs; the other, the didn't know if they should be trusting these creatures. They were torn between the lines of trust, so the only way to find out what's really happening is to find the rest of the Skylanders and unite them. Then the ponies can all see their true colors.

As they trotted across the area, they searched every corner that could hide these other Skylanders. Spike poked his head inside a bush, but quickly retracted as he exclaimed, "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!"

The rest of the group turned to the baby dragon in concern as Spyro said, "What's the matter, Spike?"

"Something stung me!" Spike replied as he turned back to his group, and as soon as they saw his face, they all slightly chuckled.

"What? Is it that bad?" Spike asked, not knowing about what was on his face.

"What? No, in fact, you look great." Sparx told him, while trying really hard not to laugh. Spike quirked a brow in suspicion before shrugging off the subject and continued searching through the woods. After a very thorough search, which took about a half hour, the small search party then reassembled from different parts of the area. Once together, Twilight spoke up.

"Find anything?" She asked the group.

"Nothin', Twi." Applejack answered.

"Same here dudes and dudettes." Sparx added as he scratched his head before speaking sarcastically. "It looks they aren't here. Oh well, we'll have better luck next time."

Before Sparx could flutter away, Spyro pulled him back by the end of his tail. Spyro brought Sparx up to his face and reminded him of their duty.

"Sparx, we can't just leave." He began. "If the Skylanders were to get lost in this world, Skylands would be without most of it's protectors. And without us, Kaos will succeed in taking over Skylands. He won't stop until everything is enslaved under his rule."

"Ugh!" Sparx groaned as the purple dragon released him. "I can't believe youre pulling that card again. Why must you make everything so difficult for me, bro?!"

"Sparx, we have to keep on searching until we find the others." Bash said. "No matter how long it takes."

"Bash is right." Spyro agreed with his rock dragon friend. "We have to keep seacrhing."

"Yeah, but what if they ain't here, Spyro?" Applejack asked.

"Hey, if Twilight says they landed here, then they have to be here." The purple dragon said as he looked at the one unicorn. "And besides, if they did leave, I'm sure they couldn't have gone far."

"I hope you're right Spyr-WHOOAAH!"

The group of ponies and non ponies suddenly heard Spike cry out and turned to his direction.

"Spike, are you alright?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Yeah." Spike answered. "I just tripped in this hole, that's all."

The others turned their heads to see the hole he tripped in after he got back onto his feet. Once Spike was out of the way, they saw that the hole wasn't really a hole.

"Spike, that's no hole, it's like some kinda footprint!" AJ exclaimed.

"What do you mean, AJ?" Spike asked before looking down at the hole and saw that his Earth pony friend wasn't lying-not surprisingly. The hole was indeed a footprint, but it seemed to have been made by some three-toed creature.

"Whoa." Spike said in surprise. "That's one weird looking footprint, guys."

"Do you think this print could belong to one of your fellow Skylanders, Spyro?" Twilight asked the purple dragon.

"Probably, Twilight." Spyro replied before noticing that this footprint was mostly made of some kind of powder. "Wait, I recognize this stuff."

"What stuff?" Twilight asked.

"This." Spyro answered as he showed the powder to the unicorn.

"Soot?" She asked.

"It's ash, Twilight." Spyro answered. "My guess a Fire Skylander is nearby."

"A Fire Skylander?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, the Skylanders all have elements that define their powers and abilities." Spyro explained.

"Like you guys with the Elements of Harmony." Spike pointed out to Twilight and Applejack.

"Elements of Harmony?" Sparx echoed.

"They bring balance and friendship to our world." Twilight explained.

"Ah." The three otherworlders said in unison.

"Well... technically, I was referring to the eight Elements of Skylands." Spyro clarified. "There's Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Life, Undead, Tech and my Element: Magic.

"Your Element is Magic?" Twilight asked.

"That's right, Twilight, but let's focus on finding our friends." Spyro nodded before noticing some more tracks left of where Spike is standing. "And I think I know where they went. This way."

Spyro then began to follow the tracks, followed by Bash and Sparx, with the ponies and Spike behind them. The three looked at each other nervously before following them, but not letting their guard down. The tracks seemed to have led them to a dark path of the woods with a small light at the end. The group eventually made it out the other side, but they all came to a stop as soon as they reached a dead end, where they found a view of a beautiful waterfall.

"Whoa." Spyro said in admiration.

"That's gotta be Canterlot Falls." Twilight said.

"Canterlot Falls?" Bash echoed.

"Why, it's one of the many beauties of Equestria of course." Spike pointed out.

"Beauty is no joke, Spike." Applejack said as she whistled in admiration.

"Who's goes there?!" The group then heard a voice from nearby. They all turned and saw a creature in the shadows. The creature was indescribable, but it was clear that he was wielding a mace, making the search party immediately get into a defensive stance.

"I said 'who goes there'?" The creature repeated himself. "Don't make me come over there."

"We are citizens of Equestria." Twilight answered, trying to sound diplomatic. "And we are searching for a group of Skylanders that crashed here in the mountain so we can help them get home."

"You're looking for the Skylanders, eh?" The creature said before noticing Spyro, Bash and Sparx. "Then why do you three keep your distance from Spyro, Bash and Sparx."

"What? We're not-!" Twilight countered before noticing the creature was right; they were at least a three feet away from each other. "Oh." She said bluntly.

"Wait. How'd you know our names?" Spyro demanded. In response, the strange creature sighed before speaking.

"Perhaps this'll answer your question." The figure then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to the others and making half of them gasp. The creature was some kind of red and gold crustacean with blue eyes and sharp teeth, covered in metal-looking armor on his body, legs and hands. Within his hands was a long mace, and all over the morning star was electricity, flowing from point to point.

After seeing this creature, as Aj, Twilight and Spike stared in awe, Spyro, Bash and Sparx immediately recognized him as...

"WHAM-SHELL?!" The three shouted in surprise, getting the two ponies and baby dragon curious.

"Yeah, it's me." The crustacean replied to the Skylanders as they ran over to him and he jabbed the mace into the ground.

"Dude, you're alright!" Sparx exclaimed in excitement.

"Of course I am." Wham-Shell replied as he high-fived his fellow Skylanders. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, with the explosion happening and all, we thought-!"

"Ateteteteh!" Wham-Shell cut off the dragonfly. "Don't answer that, Sparx." He then turned to Spyro and Bash. "So where are the others? And who are those three?" He pointed to the two ponies and dragon.

"Oh, these three are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Spike." Spyro answered. "They found us when we crashed."

"They also helped reunite us with some of the others." Bash added.

"Really?" Wham-Shell asked, earning nods from his fellow Skylanders. He then walked over to the three Equestrians and spoke up again. "Hey there, the name's Wham-Shell." He offered out his hand.

The three Equestrians looked at each other before looking back at the crustacean.

"Um... hi." Twilight said as she reached out her hoof, reluctantly letting him grab and shake it.

"No need to be frightened, Twilight." Spyro said. "Wham-Shell is a friend of ours."

"Oh, I see." Twilight replied.

"Hey, speaking of friends, do ya know where some of the others are?" Bash asked, making Wham-Shell let go of Twilight's hoof.

"Oh, right!" He exclaimed in realization before bringing his fingers to his mouth and letting out a high-pitched whistle, making the ponies and baby dragon wince in pain.

"Gah!" Spike yelled. "Did you really need to do that?"

"Uh, yeah, it was a signal." Wham-Shell explained.

"Signal?" Applejack echoed. "For what?"

"For us, that's what!"

The group then heard a feminine voice from somewhere nearby. Then they saw, out of nowhere, another dragon flying towards them, but she was different from the others. She was a sky blue dragon, but her tail and wing were feathery, with no sign of any scales. Her head was almost like that of a pony-easily described by her muzzle-like beak, eyelashes, pony ears, and... unicorn horn?

The strange dragon flew and landed right in front of the group before saying, "Hey Spyro. Bash." She waved with her front claw. "What's up?"

"Hey, Whirlwind." Spyro said as he and Bash approached her. "We've been looking for you and the others."

"Yeah, we were worried about you, and still worried about the others." Bash added.

"Well, worry no longer, because the some of the guys are with us." Whirlwind replied.

"Really? Where?" Spyro asked.

"Right here, purple boy." Another spoke from behind the ponies. The group turned around and saw not one, but two creatures this time: a red, yellow and blue phoenix with some dragon features and a horn, and some kind of green bamboo creature with yellow teeth and arm bands, red leaves on his head, and in his hand was some kind of weapon with a lever and trigger with a pointy piece of bamboo sticking out of a hole.

The two ponies and baby dragon all stood there, mouths opened at these new creatures. Before anything else could happen, Spyro spoke up.

"Zook! Sunburn!" He exclaimed as the two new creatures walked towards him.

"Good to see you still in one piece, Spyro." The living piece of bamboo spoke.

"Yeah, after that blast, we figured we wouldn't be able to find you guys." The phoenix dragon said.

"Heh, good to see you guys, too." Spyro said before Sunburn and Zook looked behind him and saw Twilight, Spike and Applejack.

"Uh, Spyro? Who are they?" Sunburn asked.

"Huh?" Spyro quirked a brow before realizing what he meant. "Oh, you mean Twilight, Applejack and Spike."

"Twilight? Applejack? Spike?" Whirlwind, Sunburn and Zook echoed as they smiled sheepishly.

"These dudes helped us find some of the others and are still helping us find the others." Sparx explained.

"Yeah!" Bash exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Whirlwind asked.

"Yep." Spyro said before Wham-Shell grabbed his mace.

"Well, if they helped you guys, they have to be good, right?" The crustacean proclaimed.

The three newcomers didn't know how to respond. Sure, they might've helped Spyro and Bash now, but what if they're not on their side? What if they attack? What if they turn them back into small statues?

The three then looked at each other before back at the Mane 2 1/2-Spike being the half-and approaching them. At first, the three Equestrians weren't going to like where this was going, but when the three Skylanders smiled, their thoughts turned from fright to confusion.

"Nice to meet you all." Sunburn said in a friendly tone. "The name's Sunburn."

"I'm Zook, and there's nothin' my rockets can't hit." Zook said.

"And I'm Whirlwind." Whirlwind finished.

"Oh... um..." Twilight began but couldn't find the right greeting.

"Nice to meet ya too...?" Applejack smiled sheepishly again.

"It's okay, Twilight and Applejack." Spyro tried to calm their nerves. "Sunburn, Whirlwind and Zook are cool. They won't hurt you guys."

"Yeah, there's no need to get nervous." Whirlwind added on. "Even though we look intimidating, we're all really nice guys."

"Says the hybrid who has an unpredictable temper." Zook mumbled, unfortunately making the strange dragon glare at him.

"What was that?!" She demanded in a scary kind of tone that was even frightening the bamboo tree.

"Nothin!" Zook replied as he hid behind his giant bamboo stump.

"That's what I thought!" Whirlwind said before she took a deep breath and calmed down. She then saw Twilight Aj and Spike looking at her with raised eyebrows, making her blush a bit. "Sorry about that. I have a tendency to lose my temper from time to time."

"Eh, no problem." Applejack said as she adjusted her hat, but Twilight was still curious about one thing...

"Wait a minute. Hybrid?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm half dragon and half unicorn." Whirlwind answered, surprising Twilight.

"Seriously?" Twilight asked, receiving a nod from the dragon unicorn.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day." Spike said in interest.

"I'll say." Applejack agreed before turning to Sunburn. "But what about you, Sunburn?"

He face the cowgirl and said, "What about me what?"

"Well, you look a little like one of them giant birds, but other parts of you look like from one of them dragons." Applejack clarified.

"Oh that's because I'm a double breed, like Whirlwind." Sunburn explained. "Half phoenix, half dragon."

"Half phoenix?" Twilight raised a brow. "I thought dragons were the natural predators to phoenixes."

"What?" Sunburn asked. "That makes no sense."

"She's not lying."

The group then heard a robotic voice from the nearby trees. They all turned in that direction, only to see two sets of eyes being revealed from the shadows of the forest. Spike then latched onto Twilight and chattered his teeth in fright before the owners of the eyes revealed themselves. They were both dragon, but two different types of dragons: one of them was a green dragon with brown legs, and metallic armor that was blue and bronze covering some of his body from his head to his wings to the end of his tail; and the other one was a blue dragon with orange, horns, frog-like legs and a dorsal fin and tail fin, indicating that he was aquatic-which was strange to Twilight and the others-and he wore yellow armor with two tanks on the back and a green light shining out of the chest. The two dragons approached the group as the armored one with yellow eyes spoke up.

"According to my scans of her heartbeats, she is indeed telling us the one hundred percent truth." He said as he and his partner stopped in front of the group before facing the the ponies and baby dragon. "My name is Drobot; mechanical dragon genius."

"And I'm Zap!" The aquatic dragon said in a rather gurgling tone.

"Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle." The unicorn spoke up. "The one with the tight grip around me is Spike."

"And I'm Applejack." Aj said as she let out her hoof to shake Drobot's claw, but the mechanical dragon did not do so.

As Aj felt slightly insulted from his rudeness, Spyro said, "Don't take it personally, Applejack, Drobot doesn't trust anyone unless their a Skylander."

"Okay...?" Applejack said before recalling Zap. "But why does Zap look like a fish?"

"Zap's a water dragon, so instead of flying, he swims." Wham-Shell explained. "Which reminds me-where were you two?"

"Looking for you guys. Where else?" Zap replied.

"Hey, speaking of looking, shouldn't we help find the others, dudes?" Sparx buzzed.

"Sparx is right, we need to find the others and find a way back to Skylands." Spyro said as he began to run, followed by the others. "Let's rock and roll!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Bash exclaimed as he curled up into a giant ball and rolled away with them... literally.

* * *

Now we join the group in the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Warnado, Terrafin, Camo and Wrecking Ball have found no sign of any strange creatures so far. Rainbow was beginning to doubt that more of the Skylanders landed here and even if they did, they would have to find them and get out of the dark forest fast. Pinkie Pie just kept her chin up like there was nothing wrong with anything, despite their situation; she was extremely sure that they'll be able to find the rest of the Skylanders. The Skylanders who were already with them were not as ecstatic as Pinkie, but they were just as hopeful about finding their comrades.

The group stopped for a while and peeked through, over and under every bush, tree, hole, and rock in that area. Nothing was found in that area but they kept looking. Annoyed by this search so much, Rainbow groaned, "Ugh! It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack!"

"Ditto!" Wrecking Ball agreed before he saw a fruit and lashed his tongue out at it and ate it. "On the bright side, there's lots of food!"

"Ugh!" Camo groaned in annoyance. "How could you be eating at a time like this?"

"Hey, stress makes me hungry, okay!" Wrecking Ball defended as the others, save for Pinkie Pie, rolled their eyes before they continued looking for the other Skylanders. Rainbow Dash then looked passed a shrub before revealing something on the ground: tracks that were oddly-shaped footprint, almost oval-like.

"Hey guys!" She called out. "I found some tracks."

The others heard her and walked over to her spot. They all looked down at the tracks and the four Skylanders recognized these footprint. Pinkie on the other... uh... hoof, not so much.

"Wow, what kind of animals make these kind of footprints?" She asked with a smile.

"An animal from Skylands, that's what." Terrafin said.

"And they're wearing boots if they make these tracks." Warnado said.

"One of our comrades must be nearby." Camo suggested.

"Or... it could be a trap." Rainbow Dash countered, earning herself a look from the others. "What?"

"Why would you think this is a trap?" Wrecking Ball asked.

"Well, you know... it might be something who knows we're here and is out to get us." Rainbow explained, making the Skylanders stare at her coldly, especially Terrafin.

"Is it really that, or is it that you just don't trust us." He got up in her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie felt like this was going to go down in flames.

"I mean that ever since we met _you_ , you've been keeping you distance!" Terrafin exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?!" Rainbow growled.

"Yeah!" Terrafin then stomped before everyone started hearing some clicks before...

"GAAGHH!"

...this happened: the ponies and Skylanders then wound up inside a net hanging from the trees, which Terrafin triggered.

"Whoops." He said.

"See what I mean?" Rainbow said. "Totally a trap."

"But who would set up a trap in the middle of a dark forest?" Warnado spoke up as he struggled to get free.

"Probably someone who doesn't want company." Camo guessed.

"Obviously, since this place isn't the natural part of Equestria." Rainbow Dash agreed as she tried to stretch out the net to break free.

"Hey, look on the bright side: it's a lot easier to play tag." Pinkie said, making everyone glare at her without interest. "Heh." She chuckled nervously.

The others then focused back on getting themselves out of the net. After a while, the group then heard something.

They all stopped what they were doing as Camo spoke up. "What was that?"

"Shhh." Terrafin shushed him as they continued to listen. It was almost totally silent, but they could hear some voices behind nearby bushes and trees.

"Who's there? And stop hiding!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

The whispering then ceased and at the source of the voices, three figures moved themselves from the shadows. They were a green creature with a dragon skull on his head and wielding an ax, a creature with a pale blue face wearing black clothing and a headdress and blank eyes, and another green creature with pointy ears in brown clothing, gloves with four fingers, two-toed feet in brown boots, and wearing a mask over her mouth, also with blank eyes, but blue hair in a ponytail. The two ponies just stared in astounding as the four Skylanders' mouths dropped. The three mysterious creatures had their mouths dropped as well at the sight of the four Skylanders.

"Camo, Terrafin, Wrecking Ball and Warnado?" The pointy-eared creature spoke up. "Is it really you?"

"Stealth Elf?" Wrecking Ball replied as he got a better view of them. "It is you!"

"And Voodood and Hex too!" Camo exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's us alright, and it really is you guys." The tribal one called Voodood spoke up before seeing the two ponies. "But who might these two be?"

"Oh, you mean these two gals?" Warnado said. "These two were helping us find you guys."

"You befriended these mysterious creatures?" The witch named Hex asked.

"You uh... could say that." Terrafin answered.

"Yeah, this all nice and all but could you please let us down?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"On it!" Stealth Elf exclaimed as climbed up a tree. Rainbow Dash was about to snap but before she could do so, the net's ropes got cut, making them fall to the ground.

"Gah!" Rainbow exclaimed in a bit of pain.

"Sorry about that." The Elf apologized as she jumped out of the trees. She approached the group, grabbed Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's front legs. "The name's Stealth Elf. This is Voodood and Hex."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is Pinkie Pie." The Pegasus introduced her and her friend before Pinkie grabbed Stealth Elf's hand with her hoof and shook it quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Stealth Elf!" Pinkie Pie smiled before ending the handshake, leaving Stealth Elf's arm numb.

Stealth Elf then shook her arm to wake it up before speaking up again.

"Anyway," She said, "sorry about the trap. The seven of us have set it up here to make sure we don't get any bad surprises."

"Ah, no problem... wait, seven?" Rainbow Dash replied. "But there's only three of you."

"Oh right!" Stealth Elf said in realization.

Voodood then called out, "Guys you can come out now!"

"Coming!" A voice spoke up from the opposite end of the clearing. The others turned in that direction and saw four more figures step out of the shadows, all of them Camo, Terrafin, Wrecking Ball and Warnado recognized.

The first figure was like Stealth Elf, but he wore a red blindfold, a chain-mail made of scales with a strap and belt around it, a quiver on his back filled with arrows, and his hand was a golden bow. The second was a blue, muscular creature with a cloud holding him right above the ground instead of legs and wore golden bracelets on his wrists, with a set of long brown hair and a beard covering some of his face. The third was more like a tree stump-which is stunning to the ponies-and had flat-like teeth along with three-toed feet and hammers for hands. The final figure was more like a machine than any animal; it was a small red machine with drills for arms and golden gears for feet, along with a golden train-like face with yellow eyes and, on top of his head was some find of cannon.

The ponies had no idea what these creatures were, but Rainbow Dash had one question...

"What the heck is happening?! Who are these guys?! And how many of you guys are there?!"

...Okay, make that three questions.

The blindfolded elf then approached the the two ponies and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Flameslinger." He said before the other three spoke up.

"Stump Smash's the name." The tree said "And droppin' hammer is my game!"

"Codename: Drill Sergeant." The machine spoke up. "Tech Skylander and Arkeyan Driller!"

"And I am Lightning Rod!" The cloud man finally said. "At your service."

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie ran over to them. "Me and Rainbow Dash were helping your friend find you guys in the dark and creepy part of the Everfree Forest! Want some cupcakes?!" Pinkie then pulled a tray of cupcakes out her mane... very odd.

"Um... okay?" Flameslinger said as he and the others took some cupcakes and took a bite of them. They then widened their eyes and looked at Pinkie Pie.

"Wow, these are really good." Stealth Elf commented.

"Yep. That's Pinkie Pie for ya." Rainbow Dash said. "By the way, I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash." Voodood said as he reached out his hand. Rainbow then grabbed it with her hoof and they shook hand and hoof.

"So you have been helping our fellow Skylanders with finding us?" Hex asked as she floated to the pegasus.

"That's right, and so have Twilight and the others." Rainbow answered before her eyes widened in realization. "Speaking of which, I think we should get going."

"Why's that?" Drill Sergeant asked.

"I think Fluttershy and Rarity are going to need our help." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Who?" Lightning Rod said with a raised brow.

"Two of our friends." Rainbow replied. "There in the Castle of the Two Sisters."

"Oh yeah, Fluttershy and Rarity-mostly Fluttershy-" Pinkie Pie whispered in Stealth Elf's ear, "-will be scared stiff if that dark, spooky castle."

"Well, if what you say is true, we should help them." Voodood said.

"'Cause that's what Skylanders do!" Stump Smash raised his hammer up to the sky.

"Then what are doin' here for?" Terrafin asked rhetorically. "Let's go help!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted before hearing a set of growls.

"But, let's try to do it quickly yet silently." Hex suggested. The others nodded and turned to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie.

"This way!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in a quiet tone before zooming off, with Pinkie and the Skylanders following them.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rarity were right inside the entrance to the Castle of the Two Sisters with Ignitor, Prism Break, Slam Bam and Dino-Rang. Fluttershy was actually pretty reluctant about going inside since her last visit. The place creeps her out to the max and she'd rather not be scared; she was just so timid. Rarity was a little creeped-out about the castle, but I think that's mostly because of all the dust and cobwebs. The four Skylanders didn't know what to think about this castle. Everything was so new to them, and it's already hard to believe that Skylanders could be here... or at least some of them.

"Yikes." Slam Bam said. "This place is spooky."

"Agreed." Rarity nodded. "I mean look at all this dust and cobwebs. How dreaful."

"I think he was referring to the actual castle itself, Rarity." Dino-Rang corrected.

"This place looks like a great battle was fought." Ignitor said as he observed the holes and scratches on the walls.

"Yeah, and whoever fought who got what was coming to them." Prism Break said before hearing a cracking sound.

"W-w-w-what was that?!" Fluttershy panicked.

"Relax, darling." Rarity said. "This castle is over a thousand years old. It's practically falling apart."

"Still..." Fluttershy's body began to shake.

"Do not fright, Miss Fluttershy; allow me to light our way through." Ignitor said as he stepped forward and placed the sword in his scabbard. After that, the flames inside began to glow brighter than the average fire as he covered his "face".

"Um... what is Ignitor doing?" Rarity asked.

"Don't ask; just step out of his way." Prism Break answered as he and Slam Bam and Dino-Rang stepped back a few feet. After looking at each other, Rarity and Fluttershy decided to the same and not be the targets of what was going to happen. After doing so, the group watched Ignitor throw his arms out and launched out fire balls from his armor. The ponies' eyes widened at the sight as the flames hit every torch that was in the room. Once every torch was lit-revealing three different paths-Ignitor's flames returned to the inside of his armor.

"That should light our way through the darkness." He said as he gestured to the torches.

"Yeah, but which way?" Prism Break asked. "There's three doors."

"Hmm..." Rarity mumbled. "He does have a point. Not so mention your friends could be in anyone of these paths."

"True that, mate." Dino-Rang agreed. "How're we gonna decide on this one?

"Simple; we split up." Slam Bam suggested.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, which echoed throughout the castle.

"Hey, I'm just saying we can find the others faster that way." The yeti explained. "Like Rarity said: they could be anywhere."

"Hm... I don't know." Ignitor said. "Seems a little risky."

"You got a better idea?" Slam Bam asked. Ignitor thought of every single thing that could be done, but none of them were safer than Slam Bam's suggestion.

"Very well then." Ignitor nodded before looking at the ponies. "I shall take Miss Fluttershy and head down this path." He pointed to the right path.

"Alrighty then." Slam Bam replied with a smile. "Rarity, you and me are heading down that way." He pointed to the left path.

"Very well." The white unicorn replied.

"Then I guess it's just you and me, Prism Break." Dino-Rang said.

"Urgh, fine!" The crystal golem groaned in annoyance as they went down the middle path. The other search parties then went their respected directions, hoping to find the other Skylanders.

* * *

We now join Fluttershy and Ignitor down their path, which was filled with statues, suits of armor, and other things from a thousand years ago. Although she had a noble knight by her side, the young pegasus was terrified to the core. She was never really used to things that could scare her half to death. Still, she tried to do her best-which was now failing, as seen by her shaking-to not be so scared. Ignitor noticed this and placed his hand on the pegasus' shoulder, making her look at him.

"Do not fret, Fluttershy." He said in a comforting tone. "Nothing here will harm you as long as I'm here with you."

"Oh, thanks Ignitor." Fluttershy said. "I never thought you'd be such a brave hero."

"I am a royal knight of Skylands, though I hardly call myself a hero." Ignitor replied.

"What? Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because this is the I failed my home." He answered. "I should've been more prepared for Kaos and his minions. If I were, our world wouldn't have been left to be taken by the Darkness."

"Oh my." Fluttershy gasped. Feeling sympathy for the knight, she placed her hoof on his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't your fault."

"How would you know that?" Ignitor said.

"I don't, but I do know that you tried your best." Fluttershy said with a smile. "And you'll get another chance get that mean Kaos again. I'm sure of it."

"She's right, Ignitor."

The two then heard a mysterious voice from out of nowhere, making Fluttershy cower in fear behind Ignitor.

"W-w-w-w-who was that?" She stuttered in terror.

"Show yourself. Now!" Ignitor unsheathed his sword and got into a battle stance.

"Do not fear." The voice spoke up. "For it is I, Ignitor. Last of the Arkeyan Fusions."

"Arkeyan Fusions?" Ignitor echoed before he realized what that meant. "Chop Chop?"

"Indeed." The voice answered.

"Who's... Chop Chop?" Fluttershy gulped.

"It is alright Fluttershy." Ignitor reassured the pegasus. "Chop Chop is one of our Skylander friends."

As Fluttershy revealed herself, this 'Chop Chop' did the same thing from behind an empty suit of armor. He was in a metallic blue suit of armor that the chest with matching boots and gloves with bronze highlights, and a matching gladiator helmet with ghostly yellow eyes and mouth. In his hands were a sword and a round shield, but what really spooked Fluttershy was that he was mostly a skeleton.

"Eep!" Fluutershy whimpered in fright.

"I told you it's alright, Fluttershy." Ignitor told her. "This is Chop Chop."

"That's Chop Chop?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

"Yes, madam." Chop Chop said as he approached the two before bowing. "Forgive me for startling you, but as a Skylander of the Undead Element, I do have a rather intimidating look."

"Oh, i-it's alright." Fluttershy said with a sincere smile.

"Chop Chop, have you seen any of the others around here?" Ignitor asked.

"Actually, yes." The Undead knight stood up. "Just before we heard you two coming our way, I was with Ghost Roaster and Boomer. We hid just in case of a major predicament."

"Ghost Roaster and Boomer?" Fluttershy raised a brow.

"Yes; Ghost Roaster is a ghost with a chain for a tail with and skeleton arms." Chop Chop explained. "And Boomer is a green troll with a red-brown beard, blue tech armor and holding dynamite."

"Someone mention me?"

The three heard a voice from near them and looked towards the source, revealing who Fluttershy thought was said troll. The troll then approached the three and spoke up again.

"Good to see you again, Candlestick!" He said to Ignitor, making him hiss a bit.

"I told you to never call me that." The Fire knight replied.

"Well, excuse me!" The troll exclaimed before seeing Fluttershy. "Who's this gal?"

"This is Fluttershy, and she's helping us find our friends and allies." Ignitor explained. "Along with a few of her friends."

"Really?" The troll said.

"Fluttershy, this is Boomer, one of our greatest demolition experts." Chop Chop introduced the troll to the pegasus.

"Demolition?" Fluttershy raised a brow before something tapped her shoulder. She then turned around and then...

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" A green, ghostly head appeared and laughed maniacally in Fluttershy's face.

Fluttershy was so shocked and scared, all she could do was faint right on spot instead of scream. The head then converted to a ghostly body before in a black torn-up suit with a red collar and a chain with a mace on the end coming out of the tail of the ghost. It had a smaller white form of it's head from earlier as a skull with spikes, razor sharp teeth and yellow eye with pupils, along with skeleton arms and hands. The ghost looked down at the pony and chuckled a bit before looking up and seeing that the three Skylanders were glaring at him.

"Really, Ghost Roaster? Really?" Boomer said.

"What? I like scaring people." The ghost defended.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Fluttershy's an extremely sensitive creature." Ignitor said. "And you just scared the living daylights out of her."

"Well, my bad!" Ghost Roaster exclaimed. "She'll wake up soon. It's not like she's gonna be on the ground forever."

Before the Skylanders could argue, a loud terrifying shriek occurred and shook the castle.

"What's happening?!" Ignitor asked as he was loosing balance.

"I don't know, but it doesn't see good!" Chop Chop exclaimed before the shrieking and shaking suddenly stopped.

"Odd, it stopped." Chop Chop said.

"Good, now let's grab Flutters here, act like spiders and bug out of here!" Boomer exclaimed.

"That seems best." Ignitor agreed as he picked up Fluttershy.

"Let's go!" Ghost Roaster exclaimed as he and his fellow Skylanders have went back down the path Fluttershy and Ignitor came from.

* * *

Rarity was covering her ears from the loud shriek while Slam Bam was covering her from the falling rubble. When they realized it stopped, the two stood up and eventually spoke up.

"My, my." Rarity said. "I've never heard anything like that before."

"Me neither, Rarity." Slam Bam said. "But let's get going. I don't wanna leave my friends behind."

"You really see them as your friends, do you?" Rarity said as they continued walking down their path.

"Why wouldn't I?" The yeti asked.

"Well, you all seem so different, I just don't understand how a friendship can be possible with many different creatures." Rarity explained.

"Eh... I'll admit, there was some skepticism at first, but we got over it. Or at least, most of us have." Slam Bam replied.

"Such as?" Rarity asked.

"Well, one of our teammates is a witch, and Ignitor doesn't trust witches." Slam Bam answered.

"Um... don't you think no one trusts a witch?" Rarity quirked a brow.

"Yeah, but Ignitor has a vengeful fire under all that armor, literally." Slam Bam said. "Ignitor was a knight about to defeat an evil dragon and a witch offered him that armor. Turns out the armor was cursed and when the dragon breathed fire down on him, he became a fire spirit, trapped inside a hollow metal shell. Since then, he's been on the look out for that witch while fighting as a heroic Sykalnder."

"Oh dear." Rarity said. "Is that really true?"

"Yep." Slam Bam said before his nose twitched. He then whiffed the air and mubled, "I know that smell."

"Smell?" Rarity then sniffed the before she was about to gag. "Ugh! It smells like rotten fish!"

"Not fish, Rarity. Gillman." Slam Bam corrected.

"Gill what?" She asked.

"Gillman." Slam Bam repeated. "And I know one Skylander that's a gillman."

"Who'd that be?"

"That would be me!"

The two then heard a voice from above and saw a fish with arms and legs-making Rarity think it was a gillman-sitting on a chandelier. He wore a navy blue suit with a barrel backpack and in his hands was a harpoon.

"Nice to see you again, Slam Bam!" The gillman called out before jumping off the chandelier. He then landed and grabbed Rarity's hoof and shook. The name's Gill Grunt!"

"Oh, uh... nice to meet you." Rarity said, not liking the slimy feeling of his hands. "My name is Rarity."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Rarity." Gill Grunt said before letting go and turning to the Yeti. "Anyway, Trigger Happy, Cynder and I were looking for you guys."

"Trigger Happy and Cynder are with you?" Slam Bam asked.

"Exactly." Gill Grunt answered. "But I don't supposed you guys found Spyro."

"Don't worry, Mister Grunt." Rarity said. "Spyro is with Twilight and Applejack, finding your friends near Canterlot."

"Spyro's alright?" Gill asked, receiving a reassuring nod from the white unicorn. "Well, that's good."

"What's good?"

The three heard a voice from nearby and looked in that direction, seeing another purple dragon with silver horns, sharp tail and talons on the magenta wings, spike bracelets on her front legs and a magenta symbol on her forehead with a matching color abdomen, and a small orange creature with stubs for legs and feet, a white face and tall ears, and three-fingered hands. The little creature also a disturbingly long tong with four sharp teeth, which revolted Rarity a little bit, even though she wasn't showing it.

"Trig! Cynder!" Gill Grunt exclaimed as the two approached. "Good you're here. Slam Bam found us."

"And he obviously brought a new friend." The dragon said as she saw the unicorn before approaching her. "The name's Cynder, and don't mind the bracelets."

"The bracelets?" Rarity said before looking down, seeing the spiked bracelets on the dragons wrists. "Oh. You know, back the Boutique I have many different bracelets that would suit you."

"Heh, thanks, but no thanks." Cynder chuckled. "I'm fine with what I got."

"Oh, alright." Rarity said before the smaller creature approached.

"Hehehehe! My name is Trigger Happy!" He said as he shook Rarity's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Rarity said before becoming curious. "And I must ask, why do you call yourself 'Trigger Happy'?"

"Oh, boy." Cynder said.

"Not again!" Gill Grunt groaned.

"Here we go again." Slam Bam smacked his face.

"What?" Rarity asked as Trigger Happy pulled out a set of golden guns and started shooting golden coins at the wall. After he was finished, the wall spelled out his name and he spun his blasters before putting them away.

"Sorry I asked." Rarity said.

"No problem, but I don't suppose you two also heard that loud shriek." Trigger Happy said.

"The loud screech that sounded like a cat in utter and complete pain? Yeah, we heard it." Slam Bam said as he rubbed his ears. "My ears are still ringing after all that."

"Same here, Slam." Cynder said. "We better go check it out."

"I agree." Rarity nodded. "That screech could've scared Fluttershy out of her fur."

Gill Grunt, Cynder and Trigger Happy looked at each other before asking, "Who?"

"Um... never mind that." Rarity said as she turned back towards the hallway she and Slam Bam came through. "Let's get going!"

"Alright!" The four Skylanders exclaimed as they followed Rarity through the hallway. It wasn't a long trip, because when they near the castle's main room, they found the entrance blocked by rubble.

"What the..." Slam Bam said.

"The hallway's tunnel collapsed over our exit." Rarity said. "Most likely due to that shriek."

"What are we supposed to do?" Gill Grunt asked. "Heading around it might take too long."

"Maybe, Gill, but heading around is all we got." Cynder said.

"Then we better get going." Trigger Happy said before the rubble began to rumble a bit.

"Uh, what the heck was that?" Slam Bam asked.

"I don't know, but it came from the other side of all this rubble." Rarity said before the rumbling continued from before. Only this time, it wasn't stopping.

"Uh... I think we should duck." Cynder suggested as the five took cover just before the rubble collapsed. The hiding group then revealed themselves and saw Prism Break and Dino-Rang with a lava monster with a yellow horn, a tiki with sharp claws and holding a staff, and a navy blue griffon with a sliver crest and bracelets.

"Good to see you made it, Rarity and Slam Bam." Dino-Rang said in relief before seeing Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and Cynder. "And with some of the others.

"So that's one of the ponies you told us about." The griffon said. "The name's Sonic Boom!"

"And I'm Eruptor." The lava creature said.

"Double Trouble is my name, Double Trouble is my game." The tiki said in rhyme.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, but have any of you seen a creature that's capable of shrieking so loud?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, yeah, that was Sonic Boom." Prism Break answered.

"It was?" Rarity raised a brow.

"That actually makes more sense." Slam Bam spoke up. "Her ability's right there in her name."

"You can scream very loud?" Rarity asked.

"Sure can!" Sonic Boom answered loudly.

"Well, it's good to see you all again."

The group of Skylanders-and the one pony-turned around to source of the voice, the path that Fluttershy and Ignitor took, and saw the two with Chop Chop, Boomer and Ghost Roaster.

"Ignitor!" Rarity exclaimed as she approached the fire knight before seeing him carrying Fluttershy. "Fluttershy?"

"She passed out from fright." Chop Chop explained.

"How in the world did that happened?" Rarity asked.

"You can Ghost Roaster for that." Boomer spoke up as Ghost Roaster just crossed his arms.

"Ghost Roaster, you know you need to show some restraint." Gill Grunt scolded.

"Hmph!" The ghost huffed before everyone started hearing foosteps.

"Uh, is that... footsteps?" Double Trouble asked.

"Sure sounds like it." Eruptor answered.

"And their heading our way." Cynder said as she got ready for battle.

"Rarity!"

A faint voice called out for the white unicorn, and it sounded familiar to her. The voice then spoke up again, and became clearer to Rarity.

"Rarity!"

"Wait a minute, I know that voice." Rarity said.

"Fluttershy!"

"That's Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Rainbow who?" Double Trouble spoke up before the said pegasus revealed herself.

"Rarity, there you are..." Rainbow Dash said before seeing the Skylanders here in the castle. "...and I see you and Fluttershy found your fair share of Skylanders." Rainbow Dash then landed and called out, "Come on out, guys!"

"'Bout time!" Terrafin's voice spoke up as he, Pinkie Pie and the Skylanders they found appeared out of the corner, along with Twilight, Applejack and their Skylanders.

"Twilight, dear." Rarity gave her fellow unicorn a hug and the others a hug before separating. "It's good to see you, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack safe and sound, and... oh my." Rarity finally noticed the other Skylanders.

"I know, right?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "There's like a whole army of these guys!"

"Trust me, Rainbow Dash, that was my reaction when I saw everyone all together." Spyro approached the Mane 6.

"But how can there be so many of you guys?" Applejack asked.

"Us Skylanders aren't just some kind of small group, Applejack." Stealth Elf said.

"Stealth Elf's right." Gill Grunt appeared from the crowd with Trigger Happy. "There are a whole lot of us."

"Yeah, until Kaos banished us." Trigger Happy growled.

"Gill! Trig!" Spyro smiled as he ran over to the two different creature and high-fived them. "You guys are okay!"

"Well, why wouldn't we be?" Gill Grunt asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, us Skylanders have to stay strong." Cynder jumped in before everyone heard someone clear their throat. The ginormous group then looked to the source, Flameslinger, and heard him speak up.

"Uh, yeah, this is all nice, seeing us back together again, but we have another problem!" The blindfolded elf said.

"And what's that?" Spike asked.

"We have no way to get back home!" Flameslinger answered hysterically.

"WHAT!?" The Skylanders all shouted. The shout was so loud, it began to wake Fluttershy. Ignitor noticed this and set her down, and as soon as she woke up, she stoood back up.

"Oh, what happened...?" Fluttershy yawned before seeing the army of Skylanders with Twilight and the gang. "Oh my goodness! What happened while I was asleep?"

"We'll fill you in later, Fluttershy." Boomer said.

"What do you mean we have no way to get back to Skylands?!" Sonic Boom asked in shock.

"I mean we haven't found a Portal, assuming there are any Portals in this new world." Flameslinger explained.

"Then that means... Skylands is unprotected, leaving it to become Kaos' playground!" Spyro exclaimed.

"So what do we do now?!" Stump Smash asked before Spike looked like he was about to belch.

"Oh, boy!" Spike exclaimed before belching up a scroll with his magic fire, unfortunately hitting Stump Smash.

"Hey watch it!" The tree stump exclaimed before sniffing the air. "Ugh! Smells like dead skunk!"

"Sorry." Spike apologized as he grabbed the scroll. "Had one too many gemstones." The baby dragon opened up the scroll and skimmed it before gasping, "It's from Princess Celestia!"

"Princess who now?" Stump Smash raised a brow.

"Celestia, we'll tell you guys later." Spyro explained.

"Or better yet, we'll show you guys now and in Canterlot!" Spike exclaimed.

"What in Equestria do you mean by that, Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked while some of the Skylanders giggled silently at the nickname.

"This letter says she and Princess Luna want us to meet them in Canterlot right away!" Spike replied.

"Princess Luna?" Spyro raised a brow.

"She's Princess Celestia's sister, and she helps her rule all of Equestria." Twilight answered.

"Together, they keep peace and balance in Equestria." Spike added.

"Seriously?" Cynder asked.

"Seriously." Rainbow Dash answered before realizing what Spike said earlier. "But why do they want us to meet them in Canterlot?"

"Celestia and Luna have news about the Skylanders and where they come from!" Spike explained.

"Well, in that case, we should get going!" Bash exclaimed.

"But we don't where Canterlot is." Gill Grunt said.

"Don't worry, Gill. Twilight, Spike and Applejack showed us the way." Spyro reassured. "But only anyone who can fly can get there quicker.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Prism Break complained.

"We know a way just as fast as the original: the Friendship Express!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Rarity's right." Applejack ageed. "That's the fastest way there besides flyin'!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Spyro asked rhetorically. "Skylanders, to Canterlot!"

"YEAH!" Every Skylander shouted causing the old castle to shake a bit.

"But, uh... let's do it quietly." Gill Grunt suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone silently exclaimed before running out of the castle.

* * *

Within the walls of the castle of Canterlot, within thee throne room, Princess Celestia was waiting for Twilight, her friends, and these Skylanders with he sister Luna. Luna was also an alicorn, but was younger with a navy blue coat and a sparkling blue mane and tale, wearing a black tiara and necklace, and silver blue horse shoes. She waited with her sister for the Mane 6 and the Skylanders to show up, but time was running short, and both princesses were growing extremely concerned. Especially Celestia.

"Sister?" Luna spoke up. "Are you certain Twilight and her friends are bringing these so-called Skylanders here?"

"I am certain." Celestia replied. "Twilight and the others should've received my message by now. They should be on their way."

"Maybe, but are you sure it is wise to let some otherworldly creatures inside our castle walls?" Luna asked in suspicion, concerned of the damage these strangers may cause. "We do not know of what they can do?"

"True, but Equestrians believe in peace first." Celestia said. "We must not make any risky moves if we wish to show them we mean no harm. And as a precaution, I doubled the guard. We will be prepared for any acts of aggression."

"Very well, dear sister." Luna nodded in response before the big doors opened, revealing a guard pony galloping towards the princesses.

"Your majesties!" He bowed.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Celestia replied.

"Twilight and her friends have arrived with the strange creatures you spoke of." He explained as the sisters looked at each other.

"Let them in." Celestia and her sister turned back to the guard.

"Yes, your majesties." The lieutenant then turned to the door. "You may enter!"

As soon as those words were heard, the first group to enter was Twilight and her friends. Behind them were all the Skylanders they found. When they got close enough, the six ponies and Spike all bowed in respect.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight spoke up. "Princess Luna."

"Twilight Sparkle." Celestia replied. "Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack. It is good to see you all again."

"The pleasure is all ours, your highness." Rarity said.

"And I see you have brought... um... a few of your new friends." Celestia said, noticing the Skylanders.

"Yes, Princess Celestia, but I have no idea where they come from." Twilight said.

"I have a feeling I do." Celestia said confidently. "If you don't mind, Twilight, we would like to speak with these Skylanders."

"Yes, your highness." Twilight nodded as she and her friends stepped out of the way so Celestia can see the Skylanders. The army of various creatures then bowed, knowing it would be disrespect towards royalty. The creatures then raised their heads as Spyro spoke up.

"Are you two Princess Celestia and Luna?" He asked.

"We are, young dragon." Princess Luna replied. "And just like you all about Equestria, we too are curious about you Skylanders, and your homeworld, Skylands."

"You see, my sister and I found a research log written by Starswirl the Bearded, one of the greatest wizards of Equestria." Celestia explained. "It contained much information on your world."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sparx buzzed. "Back up! How does one book tell you about an entire world?"

"According to his notes, Starswirl found an ancient device which seemed to be older than Equestria itself." Celestia continued. "He predicted that it was a gateway to another world entirely."

"He somehow managed to use the device to travel to that very world." Luna added. "When he returned, his notes spoke of a world with chains of floating islands and a sea of clouds."

"That must've been our world." Spyro gasped.

"This Starswirl guy must've discovered a Portal!" Gill Grunt exclaimed.

"A Portal?" Spike echoed.

"What's a Portal?" Twilight asked.

"A Portal is a device used by the Ancients to travel from one place to another in an instant." Stealth Elf explained. "No one has seen or heard from the Ancients since then, but the ones who took their place in protecting Skylands were two beings: the Skylanders..."

"And the Portal Masters." Chop Chop finished.

"Portal Masters?" The Mane 6 echoed.

"They are ancient beings who controlled the Portals, but one of the greatest of them all was Master Eon." Whirlwind said.

"Master who now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Eon." Spyro answered before looking discouraged. "And everything was fine until Kaos showed his ugly mug back in Skylands."

"Who is this Kaos guy anyway?" Applejack asked.

"Kaos is a Portal Master of Darkness-one that Eon banished to the Outlands multiple times." Spyro explained.

"But he keeps coming back no matter what!" Prism Break exclaimed. "He'll do anything to take over Skylands."

"And it looks like his mission is successful." Drill Sergeant said.

"Why'd you say that?" Celestia asked.

"Because Kaos..." Spyro tied to say. "He destroyed the one thing that kept the Darkness at bay: the Core of Light."

"The Core of Light?" Twilight echoed.

"The Core of Light is the Great Machine created by the Ancients." Chop Chop explained. "It was made to repel the Darkness and bring peace and harmony to Skylands. Without it, Skylands is now a playground to Kaos."

"What exactly happened?" Luna asked.

"Well, it started out as average day on the island of the Core of Light." Gill Grunt answered. "Next thing you know, Kaos showed up, attacked the temple and we were beating the heck of his minions."

"At first, probability of Kaos being victorious was 13.6820472%, like usual." Drobot calculated. "But while we were distracted, Kaos took that as an advantage and used a new weapon to destroy the Core itself."

The ponies gasped in shock at this story. Fluttershy, however, was shaking like never before.

"What happened next?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, when the Core was destroyed, the explosion banished us from Skylands." Whirlwind said.

"And we got smaller and smaller." Eruptor added.

"And became frozen solid as we crash landed on your world." Wham-Shell finished.

"How could you all become smaller just from banishment?" Rarity asked.

"We're connected to Skylands' magic, so as we got farther away from it, we shrink and freeze." Stealth Elf added.

"But if that there is true, how come yer all big and... not frozen solid?" Applejack asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I believe the magic here in Equestria is helping us keep our actual forms." Spyro said.

"Well, it's good to see all you all made it safe and sound." Celestia said.

"I hardly call that good, your highness." Spyro said in a down tone. "We failed to protect our home, and now we have no way to get back."

"Well, if were back home, I'd be droppin' the hammer on Kaos right now!" Stump Smash angrily said before slamming his hammer into the floor.

"I understand, Skylanders." Celestia said. "We may not know a way to send you all back to your home, but that doesn't mean you're all not welcome."

Hearing those words, the Skylanders stared at the princesses with confused looks.

"What are you saying?" Spyro asked.

"We're saying that until we can find a way to bring you all back home, you're all welcome to stay here in Equestria." Luna said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" The Skylanders shouted in disbelief. The Mane 6 couldn't believe it either.

"Princess Celestia and Luna, forgive me for my rudeness, but we don't deserve to be here." Spyro told them. "I mean, we don't want to trouble the people of this world."

"It is alright." Ceelestia simply said. "I have already sent messages to all over Equestria, telling them of your presence. They will not be alarmed."

"Still, we appreciate your hospitality, but where can we stay?" Gill Grunt spoke up.

"In Ponyville where my faithful student Twilight and her friends can keep an eye on you all." Celestia replied.

"For real?" Trigger Happy asked.

"Yes." Celestia answered before turning to Twilight and her friends. "And I'm sure you'll all take care of them."

"We'll do our best, Princess Celestia." Twilight said in reassurance.

"We will?" Fluttershy whispered to Spike.

"I guess so." The baby dragon whispered back.

"Thank your majesties." Spyro and the others bowed again. "I promise we won't be a burden on you or your people."

"I'm sure you won't." Celestia said. "You'll all leave for Ponyville tomorrow morning." The Skylanders and the Mane 6 then left the throne room. After everyone left, there was nothing but silence in the room, which was eventually broken by Celestia's sister.

"Dear sister, are you sure Twilight and her friends are capable of welcoming these Skylanders?" She asked.

"I don't know, dear sister." Celestia replied. "But I do know that we will find a way to help them get home. If what they say and what the books say are true, whatever happens to Skylands, will eventually happen to Equestria."

* * *

The sun eventually rose from the horizon, and every pony in Ponyville was already up and at 'em. They were all just minding their own business-save for the mayor who was waiting for the Mane 6-before the Friendship Express stopped at the station. The doors to the train cars then opened revealing Twilight and her friends who were walking out the doors. This caught the mayor's attention, making her call out.

"Ms. Sparkle!" The Mane 6 heard her voice and saw Mayor Mare approaching them.

"Ms. Mayor." Twilight greeted. "Good to see you."

"As I you." The mayor replied. "I got the message from Princess Celestia and the word is that there are some newcomers to Ponyville, correct?"

"Yeah, Ms. Mayor." Rainbow Dash spoke up. "And don't worry; these guys won't be a problem once they all move in."

"We'll make sure they stay out of trouble." Applejack said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Mayor Mare adjusted her glasses. "But who exactly is this small group of ponies?"

"Um... that's just the thing..." Spike said nervously.

"...There not exactly a small group..." Rarity said for him.

"Or ponies for that matter!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"What in Equestria do you mean?" The mayor raised a brow.

"Um... well..." Fluttershy stuttered.

"Maybe we should show you." Twilight said before she and her friends moved out of the way of the train car doors. The mayor then saw a small group of various-the Skylanders-with Spyro in front of them, making her gasp. The other train car doors then opened revealing the other Skylanders. The mayor was seeing everyone of the newcomers...

...and she did not like where this was going.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Forgot to mention, the dragon princess Ember will probably have her name changed, because the Fire Sentinel Sensei in Skylanders Imaginators is named Ember. And sorry if this chapter was so long.**_

 _ **And here's the Skylander of the day:**_

 _ **Stealth Elf!**_

 _ **Silent but Deadly!**_

 _ **As a small child, Stealth Elf awoke one morning inside the hollow of an old tree with no memory of how she got there. She was taken in by an unusually stealthy, ninja-like forest creature in the deep forest. Under his tutelage, she has spent the majority of her life training in the art of stealth fighting. After completing her training, she became a Skylander and set out into the world to uncover the mystery behind her origins.**_

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **-Blade Slash**_

 _ **-Stealth Decoy**_

 _ **-Quick Dodge**_


End file.
